kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoxasXIIILK
http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/1573/christmaslightss.gif ' Journal Entry: Hey everyone I'm gunna be away till thursday so I will not be taking any requests until then. Hope everyone had a great Christmas!' http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> http://img89.imageshack.us/img89/664/roxaspageiconsmaller.png> *Poke* }} }} and put a little template there, then submit it in a post of yours.|time= }} HAPPY 1000th edit! the answer Re:Picture Nice Work! Re: FACE-FRICKEN-PALM Image Images Sure. -- 16:36, December 18, 2010 (UTC) You Up to It? Taking your advice Re:Hey dude :D Perfection! }|— }|}} |line=gray |border=silver |border2=silver |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |textcolor=white |text=No problem, dude ^^ This looks awesome! But tell me, it give you the feeling that I am happy? And tell me, too... How are you? }} Now, let see if you can... RE:Question Satoru left you a message and the text color was in white. He forgot to put the # sign before the colors. As for FinalRest, sorry. -- 15:02, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Background (cont.) R O X A S }} }} Re: WOAH O.O RE:Thank You Hey You made my day Hey First I'd like to apologize for not having a talk bubble or if I'm signing my posts incorrectly or anything. I'm still a "noob" here. Lol And second, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm doing fine. How are you? :)Naminé and Roxas Forever I'd be very grateful for any help you have to offer. :) I'd really like to become an actual part of this wiki's community and that'd be hard to do without a talk bubble. XD Naminé and Roxas Forever My only question really is where would be the best place to find sprites for the images? Is there a sepcial place I can go on this site to find them? Oh, and Happy Birthday! I noticed it on your profile. :) Naminé and Roxas Forever } |text=Okay, I think I got the hang of it now! Thank you very much for all your help. :) One last question, probably one with an obvious answer, but I have to manually put in the date and time, right? }} Talk Bubble Hello, RoxasXIIILK. I am new to this wiki and would like to know if you could tell me how to make a talk bubble. Thanks! Synchblade 16:56, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Finally! ^^ Synchblade Come on dude, I was just kidding. Can't you have a little fun??? -- 21:30, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Terra please make sections for yourself Thanks HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROXAS!! Re: Poke Archiving 1, 2, 3... ITS PRESENT TIME!! Its not much, but I made it myself :P But I didnt knew what I could give you, being far away as we are. I already put it in your template. For using it, put But you probably knew that already ^^ Hope you like my humble gift! -- Dark-EnigmaXIII 15:13, December 22, 2010 (UTC) }} Happy Birthday AIM Hey, could you get on AIM for a bit, when you're not "Away"? Thanks. =) Happy Festivus! Goodness! yo }|— }}} |text= Roxas can you make me a similar thing with the two 2 acrosses but use bond of flames and my name please can you }} }|— }}} |text= As well as one of Axel's Chakrams in the center, Yes two Bonds of Flames crossing an an Eternal Flame in the center back and put my name Blaze }} Sorry dude Picture Images A little bigger, and change the color's of the name to a dark red color and get rid of all Roxas Marks--BlazeCannon15 02:39, December 24, 2010 (UTC) }|— }}} |text= Sorry Roxas, I did not have time and I mistook the Roxas mark. apologize for the non thank yous I forgot to do them. Just change the Blaze font to a Dark Red then and make it bigger and thanking you in advance this time }} }|— }}} |text= Just make it 1.5times larger }} OMG Merry X-mas! HAPPY HOLIDAYS Alright, thanks! 19:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Lights }} Nice Hi MERRY CHRISTMAS }} }} }} :D Marry Xmas God Bless Us, Every One! Hey It would be an honor to be your friend. Nice to see I'm finally getting around on this wiki. I've been trying to figure it out, but I've just gotten lost. It would be nice to learn. } |text=I got it! Thanks! }} Merry Christmas